dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
DragonVale and DragonVale World FAQ Backflip has made its own FAQ page, regarding questions about DragonVale World and how it affects DragonVale, as well as DragonVale Wolrd related concerns on their Customer Support Portal. The questions and answers are copied and pasted below, but can be found on their site over here. DragonVale Q: DragonVale World is launching soon, but will the original DragonVale game keep going? A: Yes! DragonVale and DragonVale World are two independent experiences that do not overlap with each other. We love DragonVale and will continue to support it. Q: So DragonVale isn’t going away? A: Nope! The game will continue to receive the regular updates players have always enjoyed including the introduction of exciting new dragons, updated challenges, and seasonal activities. If you haven't already, please like and follow us on Facebook to stay up to date with all that's happening in DragonVale: fb.com/dragonvale Q: For how long? A: DragonVale will continue to receive the exact same support and updates that it received for its first 5 years. Q: Will I lose my dragons, Gems, etc., if I start playing DragonVale World? A: No, you will not lose your dragons, gems, or progress within DragonVale if you decide to also play DragonVale World. The two games will exist side by side and you can play them both if you like! Q: Will I be able to transfer my Gems, progress or dragons from DragonVale to DragonVale World? A: While DragonVale World is inspired by the original DragonVale, it will operate as a separate gaming experience. Players can enjoy both DragonVale and DragonVale World side-by-side, but they won’t be able to transfer parks, Gems, or dragons from one game to another. DragonVale World Q: When will DragonVale World be available? A: DragonVale World is coming soon! Please like and follow the DragonVale World Facebook page for the latest news: fb.com/DragonValeWorld Q: What’s new or different in DragonVale World? A: DragonVale World offers many of the gameplay elements players love about the original DragonVale now with amazing 3D graphics, new dragons, enhanced exploration, more customization, strong community elements, and fun new characters. Q: How is the setting different for DragonVale World? A: In DragonVale, magic folk and their dragons live on islands in the sky (AKA the Vale). DragonVale World takes place 1,000 years in the future of DragonVale. The Cataclysm magic corrupting the land below the Vale has dissipated and so magic folk have returned to the land below (AKA the Surface) to discover amazing new dragons and locations thought to have been lost in The Cataclysm. Many of the themes of DragonVale World wrap around exploring and restoring this previously lost land, along with discovering wild new dragons. Q: Does DragonVale World have new dragons? A: DragonVale World will delight collectors with 5 familiar faces and tons of all-new dragons. Each dragon even has an Enchanted version that provides special rewards! Q: Will there be seasonal updates to the game like the original DragonVale? A: There will! DragonVale World will include regular updates to the environment and gameplay experience, including seasonal fun for the summertime, winter holidays, and much more. Q: What platforms will the game be available on? A: DragonVale World will be available on Google Play and Apple iOS devices. Q: Is the game free to play? A: DragonVale World is free to play, but does include optional in-app purchases. Q: Will players who purchase Gems, additional time, or special items within the game experience a different and better game? A: Each player will experience the same storyline and have access to the same items within DragonVale World. Making in-game purchases may help speed up a player’s progress. Q: What types of in-game purchases will DragonVale World include? A: In-game purchases will be similar to the original DragonVale, including purchasable Gems for dragons, special decorations, and more. Q: Can I play DragonVale World offline? A: The social interactions and community within the game are an integral part of the DragonVale World experience, which means that an internet connection is required for players to participate.